


Nothing But Net

by icywind



Series: Winterhawk Valentines Prompts 2017 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's unsubtle flirting techniques, M/M, These two are really ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9960710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywind/pseuds/icywind
Summary: Prompt: Mini GolfTony rents out a park for the day, Bucky uses that as an excuse to finally make a move on Clint.





	

 

 

Sometimes the way Stark junior threw around money dumbfounded Bucky. He spent thousands – millions even – without blinking it seemed. Money that, even pared down to an equivalent for the time, would have lasted Steve and him _years_ when they were young. It was a little crazy and sometimes a little annoying.

And then there were days like today.

Stark had rented out a water park for the Avengers and their collective friends and family. The _entire_ park. And sure, Bucky felt bad that people wanting to go to this particular park couldn't on this warm (unseasonably so) June day. But personally, it was nice for him to be around people he could trust and only people he could trust (or mostly trust – having an Avenger vouch for someone was mostly good enough, but still). Not to mention people who wouldn't blink at the arm. 

Sure, he could wear long sleeves – but that would suck even more than normal at a water park. And while he did have some holo-tech to project a normal arm – see also water park (as in technology and water not mixing all that well). He'd had to apply a patina to it to cut down the glare both for himself and the others, but otherwise he could wear whatever he wanted. Whatever was comfortable. 

Which, in his case that day, was a threadbare tee and some board shorts. Avengers themed board shorts, specifically. Because they were available (see Tony and his sense of humor) and he had no other options. Well, he did technically have options in that he could have chosen which Avenger he was...supporting, but, he wasn't going to admit that. And it did have the desired affect as Clint did a double take and grinned at the fact that Bucky was wearing Hawkeye shorts.

Everyone split off into pairs and small groups when they arrived, dispersing to the far corners of the park. Clint lingered next to Bucky, looking like he wanted to say something, but had no idea what that was.

“You ever play?”

“Hmm?” Clint shook his head and refocused on Bucky.

“Mini Golf,” Bucky nodded to their left where the pirate themed course was laid out. “I remember there were some in New York when I was real young. Had 'em on roof tops all over. We always meant to go to one, but other things would come up and then during the Depression they all closed down.” He shrugged and scratched at his chin, surprised at the nostalgia he felt for the time when he'd been young. How he actually still felt disappointed that he'd never been able to go.

“I've played a few times – as an adult,” Clint replied. “Never had the money as a kid and, well, always working in the circus. From the sound of it, his memories and emotions from his younger days were playing up on him too.

“It's fun. Kinda like pool standing up.” Clint flashed a grin and Bucky was caught out for a moment by how good he looked. They'd been dancing around their mutual attraction for a while now. Teasing and edging close, but never engaging. 

Maybe that should change today.

“You want to?” He asked, and maybe something of what he was thinking showed on his face because Clint did a double take before nodding.

Even though the staff had been told what to expect, the kid running the mini golf was more than a little starstruck, and maybe Bucky shouldn't refer to her as a kid in his head – she had to be twenty at least - but he still thought of Wanda and Pietro as kids and they'd all bled on and for each other, but Clint happily offered pictures and autographs and secured a promise to not post anything too crazy on social media.

“Maybe you should show me how it's done?” Bucky said to Clint as they chose their putters and stood at the first hole – a deceptively simple looking shot with a slight berm. Clint offered an insouciant smirk and proceeded to hit a hole in one without any trouble. Bucky applauded in a slow and rather exaggerated manner. “That was impressive, but, I meant more helping me with my grip.”

Clint gave him a long measured look – gauging his seriousness perhaps? - and Bucky threw caution to the wind and let his interest, his intent, show in his eyes and on his face. It made Clint visibly pause for a moment and then slowly smile. Bucky's pulse ticked up a notch, because joke all you want about 'smoldering looks' but damn if the one Clint was now sending him wasn't exactly that. 

“A proper grip really is important,” Clint said, putting a little swagger into his step as he crossed back to where Bucky was standing. As he had intended, Clint slotted in behind him and reached around with both arms to close his hands over Bucky's on the golf club. 

Bucky couldn't help it, he pressed back against Clint, pressing his ass firmly against his groin. “Stance good?” he asked, ever so innocently. 

“Stance is great,” Clint breathed into his ear, his weight warm and comfortable against Bucky's back. “Now – you don't want to grip the club too loose or too firmly.”

“Steady even pressure hm?”

“Exactly.”

Moving together, they swung the club, hitting the ball with just the right speed and at the right angle to use to berm to their advantage – netting Bucky a hole in one.

“Perfect,” Clint murmured against Bucky's neck as they straightened up, but remained pressed together.

“Well, I think the instructor helped a lot,” Bucky replied as they finally pulled apart and continued to the next hole. They both got a hole in one there and on the third and an idea popped into his head as they came to the fourth.

“Would you like to make this a little more interesting?”

Clint's eyebrows raised and he grinned in interest. “What did you have in mind?”

“Winner gets to choose something from the loser?” 

“Within reason.”

“Of course.”

“We're going to need to make this more difficult somehow. We're both too good. How about calling our shots?”

“So like – off the treasure chest, around the coral spine, and into the hole?”

“Nothing but net.” Bucky gave Clint a quizzical look at that and he shrugged. “Long story – old commercial.” 

Agreement reached, they shook on it and turned to survey the rest of the course. This was going to get interesting. As they started, it was mostly simple geometry – angles and speed and they stayed within the bounds of the greens themselves. That soon proved to be a little too easy so they began getting air with the shots, using obstacles around the course to bounce things out and back into the greens in increasingly absurd trick shots. 

When even that proved to be easy, they took turns attempting to distract each other. Mainly by coming up with increasingly risque suggestions for what to do when they won (foot massage – back massage – massage with a happy ending – blow jobs in the bathroom _“Really Barnes? That escalated quickly.” “And yet, you didn't say it wasn't within reason, so you must want it too.”_ ) 

“I really shouldn't be surprised, should I?” Clint asked, as they stood at the end of the 18th, Bucky's final shot ricocheting in off of the giant ship in the middle of the course just as _he_ had said it would. Just before that Clint's shot had rolled from the roof of one of the buildings at the water balloon catapults and into the hole just as he had predicted. 

“Probably not,” Bucky agreed, retrieving his ball and leading Clint back over to return their stuff to the worker who was still a little gobsmacked but also gushed that that was the coolest thing she'd ever seen.

“So what should we do now? We never did say what would happen in the event of a tie?” Clint asked, hooking his pinky finger with Bucky's as they strolled deeper into the park. 

“Hand jobs in the bathroom?” Bucky floated, and Clint stopped short.

“You're not serious, are you?” Bucky shrugged and Clint gaped. “Steve would kill us.”

“He'd have to catch us first?” And okay, okay, he was joking. Mostly joking. Because yeah, he wanted Clint, but really – a questionable bathroom in a water park? He reached out with his metal hand, to grasp Clint by the chin and pressed their lips together, deepening the kiss a moment when Clint sighed in satisfaction. 

“I think that was a mutually beneficial prize hm?” He murmured against Clint's lips after they pulled apart.

“Blow jobs in the bathroom at the Tower later,” Clint muttered moving to steal another kiss from Bucky and pulling up short with a frown when he laughed. “What?”

“Well we both have perfectly good beds back at the Tower.”

“Don't look at me – you're the one with the bathroom fetish,” Clint replied before kissing Bucky again firmly. 

Touche, Bucky thought as they kissed and kissed and kissed. 

Maybe they could trade handjobs in Tony's jacuzzi...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The competition (and title) is vaguely based on this [ye olde commercial](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1shK-j_u6LI). Both Clint and I feel very old for that call back. ;)


End file.
